Anhelo
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: Era humano... y como uno, tenía anhelos. -Drabble Keyshipping.


**Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Anhelo.**

**1.  
**

Aún si él era etéreo podía sentir un peculiar calor donde su forma espiritual le tocaba. Soñaba cada noche con ser capaz de sentir su tacto… ¿cómo sería? Áspero, suave… Si fuese humano podía decir que sus manos se pondrían frías fácilmente, y en cambio el resto de su cuerpo sería cálido, una temperatura reconfortante, en especial en su abdomen. Su tez blanca y su cabello níveo, tan puro como la nieve que se admiraba en épocas navideñas.

Pero sus fantasías no quedaban ahí. Era joven y evitar su atracción por el de mirada transparente no era una tarea fácil.

¿Cómo le tocaría? ¿Con cuánta ternura, o sería más salvaje? Como fuese él no resistiría, besaría esa boca y exploraría cada rincón al alcance de su lengua; tocaría con recelo ese cuerpo, cada borde, erizaría las fibras de su cuerpo; y finalmente se adentraría en la cavidad más intrigante, cada estocada le llevaría más profundo y le permitiría examinar lugares que ni él conocía. Y provocaría sensaciones desconocidas pero placenteras. Le mancharía en su esencia, le haría suyo eternamente…

Ahora que lo pensaba… no estaba tan lejano de la realidad.

Sus gemidos ahogaban sus oídos y sus neuronas se electrificaban con cada sensación. Su rostro contraído en placer… el continuo movimiento de sus caderas. Sus frías manos sobre su abdomen, una abrasadora prisión sobre su sexo que a cada movimiento se ajustaba más. Sus diáfanos ojos contra los suyos carmines. Se inclinó, pecho contra pecho, sus labios a escasos centímetros separados y la cavidad del espíritu se ciñó más a su excitación. Su espina dorsal se contrajo provocándole echar su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando a la vista su manzana de Adán. Y al de traslúcida mirada se le antojó blando, mordió entonces el peculiar borde en el cuello ajeno.

Gimió ronco ante la mordedura, que si bien no había dejado marca le había quitado el aire. Irguió un poco la cabeza para poder mirar al espíritu: sus mejillas coloreadas en un púrpura rojizo, su boca entreabierta dejaba escapar sus jadeos que chocaban contra piel y le estremecían, sus ojos casi cerrados luchando contra las sensaciones. –Acércate. –Le susurró con voz rasposa, y él obedeció. El calor que envolvía su miembro se angostó más. Su columna reaccionó brusca, se encorvó alzando su torso, separándolo de la cama, dejando su nuca sobre la almohada. Y el etéreo se alzó con él, la sensación se cerró más…

-Yu-mahh… -Escuchó al de límpida mirada gemir. Su excitación había entrado más profundo, a pesar de la estrechez.

Y se perdió en el embriagante sonido de su nombre en su voz.

-Astral… -Sus ojos intentaron enfocar al espíritu una vez volvió a descansar sobre la cama. Pero antes de lograr algo el de sutil existencia tomó sus labios. Sintió algo fresco en su boca, como hielo lo percibió derretirse. Era viscoso pero permanecía frío. Su garganta se entumeció y se le dificultó respirar. Se removió buscando aire pero en su entrepierna el calor ejerció más presión. Y enloqueció por la estimulación. Se separó abruptamente del beso mientras un jadeo roto emanaba de su garganta adormecida.

Y el clímax se acercaba.

_No, no quería que terminara._

Y un último grito cargado en deleite hizo eco en su habitación.

_No quería saber que podía ser un sueño._

**FIN.**

* * *

_No tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué pasó…_

_Primero que nada: No he visto YGO Zexal (y no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo). Por lo tanto ignoro cómo son, hablando sobre su carácter porque su aspecto físico sé como es._

_Esto es lo que pasa cuando buscas Keyshipping en google y terminas en tumblr. Maldita sea, terminó gustándome… En realidad es difícil para mí negarme a alguna pareja yaoi. Sea de lo que sea._

_Sí, de cierta manera Yuma es el seme (porque en el beso Astral toma el control). Venga, no voy a poner un espíritu (aparentemente carente de sexo) a (disculpen la palabra) cogerse a un niño… Me es muy atractiva la idea, pero no, no es mi estilo._

_Y eso (creo) es todo._

_Sean felices~ y no me odien... (Seriamente, ¿cuántos/as leerán esto?)  
_


End file.
